Burning Feathers
by Seito
Summary: Reborn expected many things when he came to Namimori. He expected a wishy washy kid, an Iemitsu-clone, even high pitched crying. He didn't not expect this. (Or Tsuna plus phoenix equals a lot of fire)


Commission for Crayontesla. Thank you for the support!

* * *

Reborn expected many things when he came to Namimori. He expected a wishy washy kid, an Iemitsu-clone, even high pitched crying. He didn't not expect this.

Namely, the minute he walked through the door, he was attacked by a screeching red ball of feathers. Reborn had fired off a round of bullets only for them catch on fire and burn away into ashes before they could go anywhere.

"Hikaru!" his future student came stumbling through the doorway and tackled the ball of feathers.

The brief respite gave Reborn the time to register what had been attacking him. "That's a phoenix," Reborn said flatly. He came from an underworld that used rainbow colored flames and lost his adult body to a curse. Of course a phoenix could exist. The more important question was why was a phoenix here?

Hikaru, perched on Tsuna's shoulder gave a piercing shrill. Then in burst of fire, they vanished, leaving Reborn alone.

 _What._

-.-.-

Two miles into Namimori's forest, high up in a tree, Tsuna softly sighed. "Hikaru," he scolded. "You can't keep fire teleporting us away every time you encounter something you don't like." He ran his fingers against Hikaru's feathers, petting his bird.

Hikaru gave a happy thrill.

"Sometimes I think you're better as a guard dog," Tsuna said.

Hikaru flipped his wing in annoyance.

Tsuna laughed. "No one can replace you, Hikaru. But I'm going to be late to school. Take me back please?"

Hikaru huffed, clearly disappointed. They vanished again a burst of fire.

-.-.-

Reborn tapped his fingers against the table, irritation burning beneath his skin. According to Nana, Tsuna had found the phoenix when it was still an egg a good seven years ago. They had been inseparable ever since.

" _Tsu-kun was so determined to raise it all by himself!" Nana cooed. "It was so cute. Hikaru probably thinks Tsu-kun is his parent and is fiercely protective of him."_

" _What other abilities does Hikaru have?" Reborn asked._

 _Nana blinked. "Ara? What do you mean? Hikaru is a normal bird!"_

It figured that the woman Iemitsu married would not notice that she had an actual phoenix in the house.

But now Reborn was stuck waiting for Tsuna to return from where he went. The ability to teleport was going to be troublesome. How was he supposed to teach Tsuna anything if the boy ran away at first sight?

"Tadaima."

Perfect. Now to just corner Tsuna.

"Ciaossou," Reborn said. He gave a cautionary glance at Hikaru still perched on Tsuna's shoulder. It was mildly impressive that Tsuna could easily carry the weight of his bird.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. "Sorry about Hikaru earlier. It seems he doesn't like you."

That was clear. Hikaru was still glaring at him.

"I am Reborn. I'm here to train you as the next mafia don for the Vongola Famiglia," Reborn said.

"Hmmm," Tsuna said, eyes narrowing.

That… that wasn't the reaction Reborn was expecting either.

"Hikaru, looks like you were right," Tsuna said. "So we'll do it your way. Mom! We'll be back in three weeks!"

 _What_.

"Have fun Tsu-kun!" Nana called out from the kitchen.

Right before Reborn's eyes, Tsuna and Hikaru vanished again in a ball of fire.

-.-.-.-

Timoteo rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache beginning to start. He was getting too old for this job. All this paperwork. It was a young man's task.

"Oh, I see. You're dad's boss."

Timoteo jolted to alertness. His Hyper Intuition suddenly screaming at him. There standing on the other side of his desk was a young man he hadn't seen in over seven years. "Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled. "You might want to tell your people to leave." Hikaru materialized on Tsuna's shoulders. "Things are about to get hot."

"What-?" Timeoto asked.

The room spontaneously caught on fire, spreading across the floor and crawling up the walls. Timeoto took a step back; the heat wave hitting him straight in the face.

"Tsuna!"

It was no use. They were gone.

-.-.-.-

Watching Vongola's mansion go up in flames in the distance, Tsuna hummed, petting Hikaru. "Now… what's this about having a cousin named Xanxus?"

* * *

Please leave a review on the way out.


End file.
